


Weddings Suck!

by Iwritefanfictionnottragedies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Wedding, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwritefanfictionnottragedies/pseuds/Iwritefanfictionnottragedies
Summary: Jack usually hated weddings.Weddings meant stuffy suits and itched and scratched in the wrong places. Weddings meant sitting for what seemed like hours just to watch two people kiss. Weddings meant elaborate bouquets of flowers that always made him sneeze.Weddings sucked.





	Weddings Suck!

**Author's Note:**

> its all tooth-rotting fluff from jack's POV  
> he's like 9 in this and claire's like 14/15 ish

Jack usually hated weddings.

Weddings meant stuffy suits and itched and scratched in the wrong places. Weddings meant sitting for what seemed like hours just to watch two people kiss. Weddings meant elaborate bouquets of flowers that always made him sneeze.

Weddings sucked.

So when his dad told him that they were having a wedding, he couldn’t help but groan.

“A _wedding_? Why?” He complained that night, dressed in plain blue pajamas, eagle-spread across his bed. “You know Dean?” His father asked, sitting next to his son on the blue comforter. “Yeah, I like Dean! He’s much nicer than everybody else that you’ve dated. What about him?”

“Well, Dean and I are getting married.” Castiel explained, ruffling the hair of his youngest child. “ _Already_? I thought it took years for this sort of thing!” Jack rolled over to look at his dad, who smiled at him. “Jack, I’ve known Dean for 8 years.”

“But you just started dating him! Like… 10 months ago!” Jack pointed out, pouting. “Besides, aren’t they supposed to live with you first?”

“Dean comes over almost every day, he has dinner with us at least twice a week, and he knows everything about you kids. I think that he’s here enough.” Cas reminded the young boy. “Okay, fine. But do you really have to have a wedding? Why can’t you just… get a contract signed or something?” Jack questioned, still attempting to put off the wedding.

“Because, Jack, that’s what I did with your mother, Hannah, first. We were broke college students that were too stupid to see what real love was, and what we had didn’t last. We were both miserable together. I want to celebrate having Dean in my life, and now I can throw a wedding. Which is what I’m going to do.” Jack’s father explained, pulling back the sheets for his son.

“It’s going to be a fall wedding, and yes, you do have to wear a suit. I’ll explain the logistics of it tomorrow, but for now, you have to go to bed.” Castiel tucked the boy into his bed, where he crossed his arms and pouted. “But it’s summer! And I’m not sleepy!” Jack exclaimed, upset.

“It’s 9:30, Jack. It’s time to sleep.”

The rest of the summer, that’s all he heard about, day and night. The wedding, the wedding, the wedding. He was getting quite sick of all the chatter, to be honest.

His sister, Claire, was actually excited about the wedding, even though she pretended not to be. She and Aunt Charlie helped pick out all the dresses and suits, gushing at the colors and how beautiful that the wedding was going to be. All the groomsmen and groomswomen would wear variants of colors – reds, purples, greys, navy blues, and browns.

Claire herself was going to be the flower girl (His father was adamant in that) and she was wearing a red dress with ruffles and lace that made her look like a princess, but prettier. She claimed that the only reason that she was wearing that dress was because her girlfriend, Kaia, was going with her to the wedding.

Jack was just thankful that the suit that he was wearing wasn’t itchy.

He was supposed to have the special job of being the ring bearer. Jack didn’t know what it was, so he googled it online. It still seemed like a super boring job.

A few weeks before the wedding, Jack had cried into Aunt Jody’s shoulder and told her how he was scared for the wedding.

“Dean and daddy are excited about it, but I’m just scared. It’s not like I don’t want them to get married, but what if it messes up? Mommy and Dad were married and they divorced. I don’t want Dad and Dean to get divorced.” Jack sobbed into her green woolen sweater.

“Hey, hey, kiddo. You’re jumping way far ahead of things than you should be. Dean and your daddy are happy – very happy. They have loved each other from the moment they met. It’s a match made in heaven. I promise you, Jack, you have nothing to fear.” Jody gently stroked his hair as Jack sniffled and nodded. “Okay, Aunt Jody. I believe you.”

It was a few days before the wedding when Jack accidentally eavesdropped on his dad and Dean’s conversation.

“Cas, I can’t believe that we’re going to be married in just a few days. I’ve wanted this for forever. I want to be with you for the rest of your days.”

“God, I love you, Dean. I love you so much. You make me the happiest I’ve ever been. I don’t regret a single thing that we’ve done together. I love you so damn much.”

Music began to flow through the door, and Jack took that time to sneak away back to his room, but not before he caught a glimpse of his two fathers – his old one and his new one – dancing. Castiel had his head laid on Dean’s shoulder as they held each other and swayed to the soft music.

Suddenly, the thought of the wedding didn’t seem so horrible anymore.

When the big day finally came, it was full of rushing, tears, yelling, and a general feeling of stress. Everyone was running about, making sure that the final touches were finished before his father would walk down the aisle.

Before he knew it, Claire and him were stumbling down the aisle, his sister tossing roses in front of their feet as music chimed in the background. He was dressed in a gray suit as he carried the box of rings in a basket. Everyone was watching them politely in the audience, the groomsmen and groomswomen waiting at the end of the aisle at two large, stone, columns. Dean’s brother, Sam, and Uncle Gabriel stood together there, each their brother’s best man.

The wedding was outside, so the October wind rustled through his suit and messed up his hair. Golden and orange leaves blew all around the two as they slowly made their way to the stone columns, watching as their father entered the aisle in a blue suit. A nervous grin was on his face as he shuffled his way to Dean, who stood at the columns.

The priest made some really long speech that Jack mainly tuned out. It was some stuff about how they were always going to love each other forever, or something like that. Jack didn’t doubt that they were going to love each other forever.

And then they had to kiss at the end of the priest guy’s speech. Everybody cheered and grinned, and after seeing the look on his Dad’s face, Jack thought, maybe weddings weren’t so horrible after all.

The after parties were always better, although Jack was probably scarred for life after that after party.

On other news, his Uncle Gabriel and Uncle Sam were dating.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> oof gotta add that sabriel in at the end cuz y'all know i'm a slut for sabriel  
> check out my other fics


End file.
